


The dead walk among us, get used to it!

by swords_of_steel12



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia is adorable, Eventual Smut, F/F, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry that was gay, Suck my huevos, don't count on it, i'll stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_of_steel12/pseuds/swords_of_steel12
Summary: Idk what I'm doing don't ask...





	The dead walk among us, get used to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is you or another character speaking in a different Language.

It's a very hot day probably the hottest since the outbreak, after living in Korea for most of your life you were used to it being quite cold in winters, it's very different in mexico summers are hot and winters are hot, reaching 50°C in summer and roughly 20°C in winter, but you can't go home to Korea because airports are over run with zombies and people are expecting too much for boat rides over most likely all your weapons or your water, luckly you ran in to a nice group held up in a super market while they were out looking for survivors and tools to fortify a fence around the building, you were accepted in once they knew you weren't bit or dying.

You had only talked to the ones that spoke in English as it was the language you learnt alongside Korean so you were basically a native speaker with both languages, you learnt a small bit of Spanish and French at school but that seems like it was years ago when in reality it was a few months ago, "hey seven! Supply run, you ready?" Your best friend (bunny as you dubbed him) asked as he handed you your rifle and your knife, no weapons were allowed in the fence unless you kept watch which you hated so you never did it, "yeah I'm ready bunny, what about you?" "Yeah just waiting for you and please stop calling me bunny, all the civilians call me bunny now instead of my real name" he said while pouting "it's not my fault you look like a bunny" you retorted while walking to the gate bunny speed walking to keep up "why are you so fast?" He asked once he caught up to you "soccer player befofe everything went to shit" you reply as you walk out of the safe zone "how come I didn't know?" Bunny asks, you groan as you told him this when you first met

" **yah pabo I told you before** " you say as you hit him "hey I don't understand that asian shit dude" he shouts holding his hands up in defense, you stop as you hear something "bunny shut up" you whisper dragging him behind a house, you cover his mouth as he tries to protest "stop it bunny there's something out there" you hiss, you peak out and see a group of people two female two male they don't look infected you remove your hand from bunny's mouth "follow my lead" you whisper as you raise your gun as to threaten the group " **yah! what do you fuckers want?** " You shout to them before you realize your mistake bunny says "hey dude they don't understand that asian shit like everyone else at the market"

"shit, sorry I got scared and started talking in Korean" you mutter lowering your gun blushing "we're sorry for disturbing you but we were wondering if you had any supplies?" The blonde asked taking a step in front of what you assume to be her kids "yeah we have supplies" you say keeping a trained eye on each of them "but I'd like to know if you're bit or infected first" you almost growl "we're not infected stupid" the brunette girl says, wow she has a nice voice this is where you get very gay "what's your name sweetheart" you say before you can stop yourself "my name is Alicia" she says while rolling her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Haven't wrote anything in a while, if it sucks I'm very sorry :-(


End file.
